


Loki: My not so baby brother.

by littlemissdeath



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: ADBL, Bathing/Washing, Bed-Wetting, Jötunn Loki, Loki gets off on wearing a nappy, M/M, Odin is a dick, Omorashi, Scat, Shopping for nappies, Sibling Incest, Thor likes baby Loki, Thor loves Loki, Using nappies for their intended purpose, Wetting, assisted pissing, bottle feeding, forced toilet training, public urniation, watching others pee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:30:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7405570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissdeath/pseuds/littlemissdeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Thor incest ABDL. Loki is a virgin. Thor loves him and they play together. Thor supports Loki even with his bed wetting. Frigga trys to help. Odin shames him. Set prior Thor 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Loki woke in the early hours. It was still dark out. The glowing orb near his bed began to illuminate as he sat up. He slipped his hand down and pulled off his sheets. He looked down at the large wet patch on the front of his PJs. He had just finished wetting his bed, again. He grabbed his wet crotch and held himself.  


He moaned slightly and climbed out of bed. He walked out his door and across the hall to his parent’s room. He moved up to Frigga’s side of the bed. With one hand still clutching his wet crotch the other trying to rouse his mother.  


“Mother.. mother.. wake up.” He didn’t seem distressed or upset. This was not an uncommon occurrence for him. She didn’t shame him for it, so he didn’t get emotional.  


She was a heavy sleeper. A product of dealing with Odin’s snoring. It was worse when he was drunk. She rolled over and opened her eyes. She sat up slightly and saw her youngest standing near her bed. His hair was short and he dressed well, even in PJs. She looked down and realised why he woke her.  


“Loki.” she said softly. She sat up and made sure Odin did not wake. “come on, let’s get you cleaned up.” She got up and wrapped her night gown around herself and gently pushed him in the back towards the bathroom down the hall.  


They walked into the bathroom and she helped him slip off his wet pants. “Ok darling.” She turned on the tap and checked the warmth then put a washcloth under it. She rung it out then turned back to him. “spread your legs a bit. You know the drill.”  


Loki lifted up his shirt with both hands and allowed her to wash him. she scrubbed him clean and wiped up the insides of his legs and bottom. She then took a towel and dried him off.  


She then walked him back to his room and stripped the bed. She wiped down his plastic sheet and put on some new sheets. She then handed him some new pants to slip on. Loki looked down at them with concern.  


“But mother, they don’t match my shirt.”  


She smiled and kissed his forehead. “Go to sleep my beautiful boy.” She stroked his short hair and left taking the wet bedding with her.  


_________-  


Loki was sound asleep when a huge weight crashed down on his bed. It was Thor jumping on top of him.  


“Wake up brother!”  


“Hehehe. Good morning Thor.” Loki went to move and Thor tickled him as he pinned him down. “Hey no fair! You’re bigger than me!”  


“Come on brother. You know what today is?”  


“No.” Loki sat up and Thor helped him. he then sat next to him and put his arm over his shoulder.  


“I’m going on a hunt with father.” Thor was chuffed.  


“Oh, its your chance to prove to him you are worthy.” Loki was happy for him.  


“Yeah, I will be gone for a day or two, but I might be finally worthy of Mjolnir.” Thor looked up and felt confident and hopeful.  


Thor stood up and pulled Loki out of bed. He looked down at his mismatched PJs. Loki went to leave and Thor gripped his arm. “Loki, its not like you to mix dress...”  


“I told mother that. She just smiled and told me to go to bed.”  


“good to see you woke up dry.” Thor congratulated him.  


“no. I wet the bed, that’s why I’m wearing different pants.” Loki was a bit upset. Thor hugged him and stroked his hair and rubbed his back.  


“Oh, its ok. You did nothing wrong brother.” Thor then kissed his cheek. “Come, let’s get dressed and go to breakfast.” Loki smiled. He felt safe in Thor’s arms.  


Later that day.  


Loki stood with his arm around his mother as they both waved to Thor and Odin riding off with the hunting party. She turned to him and smiled. “I hope they do well.”  


Loki smiled and was excited. “I can’t wait till it is my turn. Nor what stories Thor will tell me when he gets back.”  


“I think you may have to get the facts from your father, Thor may embellish the events of the hunt a bit.” Loki laughed and looked at her with a wide grin.  


“a bit? Oh mother, I would not expect Thor to do anything less than tell an unbelievable tale!”  


They walked slowly through the palace back to the residence. Frigga’s mood changed and Loki could sense her apprehension. She walked him into his bedroom and they sat down on the end of his bed. She placed her hand on his knee.  


“mother? What is wrong?”  


“Darling. This has been going on for a while now. I want you to go to the healers.”  


“No, I don’t want to.” Loki was convinced they couldn’t help. Not that he wanted anyone else to touch him.  


“Well, will you let me help you?” she brushed a stray hair from his face and pushed it behind his ear. “I have been looking on other realms, well you are not alone and 

I think I have found something to help you.”  


Loki beamed. “you have?”  


She handed him a packet of adult diapers. “you wear these under your PJs and your bed will be dry in the morning.”  


“aren’t these what babies wear?” Loki grew upset. “I’m not a baby!”  


“Darling, I know. They are not for babies. Read it. You can read midgardian?” she pointed to the packet. Loki read.  


“Adult diapers for discreet comfort from accidents.” He looked up.  


“See, you think they would make a product like this if not millions of people needed them?” Loki looked back at them and then back at her. his face softened.  


“Oh, I never thought of that. So I wear them?” he looked down at the packet and read the specifications. “Oh.” She leaned in and he blushed.  
“what is it darling?”  


“it says it can hold a litre of fluid. How much do Midgardians piss!?” Loki chuckled. He then put the packed down and hugged her. “thank you for helping me mother.”  


“anytime darling. I just want you to get better in your own time. And this with help.” She got up and left.  
_________-  


It was bed time and Frigga came in to kiss Loki good night. He was sitting on his bed with his PJ top on but no pants. “darling?”  


“Mother. I’m worried it won’t work.”  


He looked down at the nappy in his hands. She placed her hand on his shoulder and sat next to him. “Just give it a try. You still have your plastic sheet. You come wake me if you have trouble. Do you know how to put it on?”  


“I think so.” He looked up at her and then pulled it open and slipped it between his legs as he sat on the bed. He pulled the front up and did his best to fasten the tabs. She helped him and then he stood up.  


“They just look like thick underpants.”  


Loki turned around then walked over to a full length mirror and lifted up his shirt. He twisted to see what his ass looked like in them. She handed him his PJ pants. he slipped them on. “Hey, you can hardly see them!” Loki rubbed his butt and turned back to her.  


“See told you it would be fine. Now off to bed.” Loki moved past her with a spring in his step and she patted him on the bottom as he did. He climbed into bed and she helped pull the covers up. She leaned down and kissed his head. “good night Loki.”  


He grinned and slipped his hands down to touch himself. It felt weird but good. He felt relaxed and went to sleep.  
_________-  


Loki woke in the early hours in a panic. He sat up suddenly as he felt himself going. He pulled off the sheets and grabbed his groin. He felt the heat spread and then get drawn away. He calmed his breathing and looked down and himself. He spread his legs wide and saw his pants were dry. He jumped out of bed and want to his mirror. He turned around and saw it hadn’t leaked.  


He grinned wide and ran off to his mother’s room. He jumped onto the bed and she woke suddenly.  


“mother mother!”  


“Oh Loki what time is it?”  


She turned on the light and saw him sitting on the bed. He spread his legs wide and she could see the bulge from his nappy.  


“Mother it didn’t leak!” he touched himself to show her. he then kissed her cheek and jumped off the bed.  


“That’s wonderful darling.”  


“Thanks again!” he ran back to his room and she flopped back on the bed.  


“oh, you could have waited till morning!” she sighed with a smile.  
________-  


Loki woke refreshed and with a wide smile. He went into the bathroom and stripped off his pants and looked down at his nappy. He smiled as he had an idea. He closed his eyes and bit his lip. He pushed down hard and began to urinate. He held the front of his nappy with both hands and felt the warmth and fluid moving. He crossed his legs in panic as he was going a lot. He panted as he looked down.  


Loki slowly opened his legs as he finished and examined himself. He hadn’t leaked. He smiled and squatted down to get a better look. He was fascinated by how it worked. He grabbed the bulge in the front and felt the swollen crystals. It was a bit damp and there was a slight yellow tinge to his diaper.  


He stood up with cheeky grin and grabbed a cup from the sink. He filled the glass and held open the front of his nappy and began to pour the water in. he shuddered a bit as the cold water touched his skin.  


He slipped his hand between his legs and only found a small leak. He was happy at the absorbency. He then found his nappy was sagging between his legs and giving him a bit of waddle. He undid the tabs and put his wet nappy in the bin and had a long shower.  
______-  


Loki waited on the balcony for Thor to come back. He was happy and Frigga walked up to him and placed her hand on his back. “they will be back soon darling.”  


“I hope so.” Loki looked out towards the gate.  


“Come inside, help me prepare the feast.” She stepped back and he agreed.  
__________-  


It didn’t take long for Thor and Odin to return. The sounds of cheers throughout the palace alerted the Queen and Loki. everyone congratulated them. And the revelry was going to be big.  
_____-  


It was getting late and Frigga stood with Odin and the party stopped to excuse the royal family. Thor wanted to keep drinking but it was protocol that they retire too.  


“Oh just one ore drink he slurred.” Loki helped his heavy brother back to his room.  


“You are very drunk Thor. you need to get your strength. The winter solstice is coming and we will be celebrating for a few more days yet.” Loki helped him flop down on his bed. Thor patted is cheek.  


“You only care cause it means in nearly your birthday.”  


“I know, im going to be 30.” Loki smiled.  


“Ok. I’ll see you tomorrow morning little brother.”  


“it is tomorrow silly oaf!” Loki smiled and went back to his room.  


He carefully took off his ceremonial wear and hung it up. He walked naked over to his bed. He saw his PJs neatly folded on his pillow with a fresh nappy sitting on top. He slipped it on and left his PJs off. he slipped under the covers and slid his hands down over the front. He smiled and began to urinate. He giggled as he felt it spread. He then felt a new sensation. This was naughty and he then felt a familiar tingle. He was getting hard.  


He gasped and began to squeeze his erection through his wet diaper. He then slipped a hand down inside cautiously and began to stroke himself. He was so hypersensitive it didn’t take much for him to cum.  


Loki moaned loudly then rolled over and smiled as he went to sleep.  
_________-  


Loki was blissfully asleep with he was woken by a very bad breath from a still drunk Thor.  


“good morning brother.” He slurred.  


Loki opened his eyes slightly and smiled. Thor climbed in under the covers.  


“Thor. your breath smells of booze.” Loki complained with a smile.  


“well at least I didn’t..wet.....hang on..” Thor sat up as he patted under the sheets towards Loki. “Loki? you didn’t wet the bed.”  


“No. Technically I didn’t.” He smiled. Thor pulled off the cover and saw Loki was only wearing a nappy.  


“is that a nappy?”  


“Yes, mother got them for me from Midgard. Apparently its a common thing. Enough to have hundreds of brands and types.” Loki patted the front of his wet nappy.  


“They work then? You seem happy.”  


“I am. It is such a relief not to have to change my sheets each morning.” Loki sat up. Thor smiled and patted his shoulder.  


“good for you.” Thor seemed to then get concerned. “But how do they feel?”  


“It locks away most of the wet, its kinda arousing they way it rubs me.” Loki blushed. “But I was surprised how much it holds.”  


“Its deceptive, it probably doesn’t hold that much.”  


“Ok, I’ll prove it.” Loki sat up on his knees and Thor got up on his. “do you have to go?”  


“What? Do I have to take a piss?”  


“Yeah.” Loki pulled the waist band open. “Piss in my nappy and I’ll show you even though I have used it, it will still not leak.”  


Thor was hesitant then pulled out his fat cock. He moved close to Loki and held the head down and began to piss with a deep groan. Loki reciprocated the moan and watched intently as his brother pissed down his lower abs and occasionally hitting his penis.  


Thor placed his hand on Loki’s shoulder and leaned in closer as he pushed his cock down inside and finished of with a hard spurt. He pulled out and stowed himself he sat back and Loki slowly stood up. His nappy was at capacity. He felt the moisture spread all the way up the back.  


Loki stood with his legs slightly astride as he bent over to examine himself. He had no leaks. His nappy was sagging low between his thighs. Loki gripped the sides and held them up.  


He jumped down off the bed. Thor was impressed. “Shit, it dose hold alot.”  


“Yeah.”  


“Oh, since you have to go change, I will go tell mother and father happy solstice without you.” Thor shoved him with a smile and ran to the door.  


“Oh no you don’t!”  


Loki chased him across the hall and Thor jumped on the huge bed to wake their parents shouting. “Happy solstice!” Loki ran over and climbed over Thor and sat between his parents.  


“Oh happy solstice darling.” Frigga sat up. “I didn’t think you would be up till this afternoon judging by how much you drank last night.” She gave Thor a kiss and a hug and he climbed off the bed. “You boys are too big to get into our bed.” She joked. Loki leaned down hugged her tight. He sat up and smiled. She looked down to see he was naked except for his nappy.  


Thor reached under Loki’s arms and lifted him up off her side of the bed. Loki raised up his knees to his chest to keep his nappy from slipping off.  


Thor set him down and Loki gripped one side of his soaked diaper and pulled it up on one side. Odin sat up and saw what Loki was wearing and began to get angry he then saw that there was a distinct bulge from his erection straining against the plastic creating peak.  


“Loki you...” Odin swiftly got out of bed and charge towards him. fast for an old man. Loki stepped back towards Thor and then was suddenly grabbed by his irate father. “What in the hell are you wearing?!” Loki bit his lip and started to tear up. Odin roughly grabbed him and dragged him away from the bed. “You think that is at all acceptable to be ..” he glanced down at the bulge and Loki tried to keep his nappy up with his free hand. Odin spun him around and smacked his ass and back of his thighs swiftly.  


Loki cried out in pain and then Odin shoved him towards the door. “You will get clean and stop this disgusting perversion!” Thor looked shocked and quickly went to Loki’s side and escorted him to the bathroom.  


Frigga got up and went to her husband. “Odin, you shouldn’t have done that. Why would you smack him? Loki is fragile and..”  


“No! You foolish woman. You are to blame for this. He is weak and you should have taken him to the healers to stop him wetting his bed. Not allow him to act like a baby!” Odin looked like he was about to hit her. but he was not like that.  


“You shame him and wonder why he doesn’t turn to you for help! The healers can’t help him, he has to heal himself. I like that he is more confident now and not as upset by his problems!” She defended him.  


“You did see how he has escalated using his nappy to some sick perversion?” Odin shouted at her. she shook her head. He then realised she didn’t see it. He consoled her. “I’m sorry for yelling, you didn’t see what he was doing?”  


“No.” She shook her head and was getting teary.  


“He was aroused by wearing a soiled nappy.” Odin stated.  


“What? Not our boy!”she pleased.  


“I will deal with him.” Odin walked away and prepared to get ready.  


“Please don’t hurt him. he’s scared and confused.” Frigga pleaded. “He’s my little boy.”  


“No he’s a man, even though he doesn’t act like it.” Odin tried to remain calm. “I will go get him a whore so he can get it out of his system.”  


“Do you think it wise that his first time having sex is with some common whore?” she grew angry.  


“What? Loki is not a virgin.” Odin stopped and then turned to her. he saw she was telling the truth. “Thor was at least 17 seasons when he first bedded a maiden. Loki is nearly 30!”  


“Maybe its normal for him. maybe he will develop later...after all Jot..”  


“No. Don’t mention that.” Odin cut her off, fear the boys were listening. “You are right.” Odin placed his hands on her biceps and rubbed them reassuringly. “We will do it your way. Give him a bit of time. But I want him to not give up so easily. He is to go to the toilet before bed and woken in the night to go. even if he doesn’t need to go.” Odin finished getting dressed.  


“Thank you.”  


“and no more of this wearing nappy business.” Odin walked out and closed the door hard, not quiet slamming it.  


Frigga sighed and got herself ready and went to check on Loki.  
___________-  


Thor took Loki into the bathroom. He held onto Thor tightly and sobbed into his golden hair. Thor stroked his hair and shushed him. “Its ok Loki. please don’t cry.” Thor squatted down and unfastened Loki diaper and slipped it off him. Thor tossed it in the trash and walked Loki to the shower. He sat him down on the step and turned it on.  


“Come on Loki, time to get clean.” Loki kept looking at the floor and shook his head. Thor reached down and lifted him up. He walked him into the shower and his PJs quickly got soaked. Loki clutched at Thor’s clothes. Thor held him close. He wasn’t put off by Loki’s erection now pushing against his thigh.  


“Thor, leave me.”  


“I’m not going to leave you. if you need help, I will be here for you.” Thor kissed Loki’s temple and then reached past to turn off the taps. He wrapped a towel around Loki’s waist and then sat him down on a stool. He grabbed another towel and began to dry his hair.  


Loki reached up and stopped Thor. he uncovered his head and Thor softly brushed his messy wet hair. Frigga walked in to see Thor soaked and squatting down near Loki, drying his hair.  


“Darling? Are you ok.” She walked over and she stroked his hair. Loki stood up and nodded. “I know your father is angry, but don’t worry about it.”  


Thor chimed in to support him. “So what you have an erection. Its normal for men to have.” Thor then turned his hips towards Loki and he could see his Thor was aroused and his wet clothes were not hiding it, but amplifying it. “See, I’m even hard. Its totally natural.”  


“Oh Thor.” Frigga put her hand up. “I know you are trying to help but, please go put some dry clothes on.” Loki turned and walked out of the bathroom. Thor went stripped off and put his wet clothes in the basket and went back to his room. Frigga escorted Loki to his room.  


He sat down on his bed and wiped his face. “Mother, what is going to happen now? Is father going to punish me?”  


“no darling. But you have to do what he says. He doesn’t want you to wear your nappy. You are to be taken to the bathroom and made to go regularly to get you back into the habit of going and not wetting your pants.” She went to the wardrobe and pulled out his clothes.  


“I don’t want to.” Loki moaned.  


“If you don’t try or seen to be trying, your father will punish you.” she cupped his cheek. “Now get ready. We have a gathering today.”  


Loki reluctantly got dressed as his mother left. Loki waited till she closed the door and he pulled down his pants and slipped a nappy between his legs and fastened it. He quickly pulled up his pants and adjusted his jacket. He checked himself in the mirror and couldn’t see his nappy. He smiled.  


He turned to see Odin come in and he was looking around his room. “where is it?”  


“What father?”  


“Don’t play games. The packet of nappies your mother bought you.” he pulled open his draws and found the packet in his underwear draw. He grabbed the packet and then threatened him. “Did your mother tell you what is to happen?”  


Loki shied. “Yes father.”  


“See that it happens.” He walked out slamming the door.  
_________-


	2. Chapter 2

Loki was moody as he stood in the hall. Even Sif didn’t engage him in conversation. Thor saw that his friends were not interacting and decided to play the peacemaker. He walked over to Loki and put his arm over his shoulder. He handed him his cup of ale.

“Drink brother.”

“No thank you Thor.” he turned away.

“are you still upset over this morning?” Thor said loudly. Loki turned and gave him death stare. Thor held up his hands. “Sorry.” He whispered. Loki walked away as Thor got closer. “Come-on. Loki?”

Thor managed to corner him away from the main hall near the gardens.  
“Thor, I cant believe he would humiliate me like that.” He sobbed.

“Hey its ok, Mother and I still care about you. things will go back to the way they were soon enough.” He put his arm over his shoulder and pulled him in close.

Loki turned into him and hugged him. “I don’t know how. Father took all my diapers away. I only have one left.”

“Well I will get you some more. You said they were easy to get on Midgard? I will just go get them for you.” Thor said with a smile. Loki nodded.

“But you can’t just go to Midgard, not for a till after the ceremony tomorrow. Father will have closed the Bifrost.”

“Loki, you could just show me one of your portals.” Thor tried to have an answer for everything.

“and I’m sure he would notice if you weren’t there.” Loki corrected him.

“Ok, well, so you have one left?”

“I’m wearing now.” Loki looked down and cupped the front of his pants. “Father said he will make me go to the toilet and wake me up in the night to go so I don’t wet the bed.” Loki looked away ashamed.

“Hey, how about I say I’ll take care of that? I’m sure he will trust me.” Thor patted Loki’s chest.

“I guess we could try.” Loki sighed uneasy.

“Good, just get through tonight.” Thor walked into the garden and began to undo his pants.

“Thor? what are you ...” Loki then stopped as he moved up beside Thor and saw he was urinating on the shrubs. “Oh.”

“Don’t be shy Loki, get in to practice with me. at least this way father will see you are not using your nappy.” Thor joked. Loki brooded.

Thor shook himself and hadn’t yet stowed his fat uncut cock. Loki swallowed uneasy as it moved freely when he turned towards him. Thor grabbed Loki’s pants and swiftly pulled them down and exposed his nappy. Thor then gently slipped his hand down the front and pulled out Loki’s flaccid prick. Thor moved in close and slightly to the side. He kept hold of Loki and then whispered in his ear.

“any time now brother.”

Loki swallowed hard again and wanted to pee but he was so nervous. He felt Thor squeeze him a bit then a little spurt came out.

“There you go.” Thor reassured him. Loki groaned and then a steady stream flowed. Thor directed him a bit then kissed Loki’s cheek. Loki’s flow paused then spurt again in a nervous reaction. Loki looked down at Thor’s large hand holding him.

His brother’s fat cock was pressed up against his bare waist. This didn’t help the situation. Loki looked up and saw Thor was focused on his dick. He looked back down and Thor gently held him, occasionally pushing down with his thumb. Loki felt a bit ashamed that he look so small in Thor’s hand.

He finished and Thor gave him a little shake and put him away. Dribbling the last few drops from his foreskin. He fixed Loki’s pants then his own. Loki looked away and quickly darted off. Thor smiled and strode back to the party.

__________-

Loki kept out of everyone’s way for the rest of the day. He wanted to be near his mother, but it would mean close proximity to Odin. He avoided his gaze a best he could. But surly was making it more obvious to Odin he was avoiding him.

The sun was setting and Loki was finally released to go back to his room prior dinner. Loki closed his door and contemplated weather he would even bother going to dinner. He heard a knock at his door and he pouted. He didn’t want company. The knocking turned to pounding then a yell from Odin.

“Open the door Loki. your magic won’t hold it closed.”

Loki groaned. ‘well its holding so far, you old fool.’ He thought to himself. Then his chest tightened. He was going to make him go to the toilet. “Crap!” Loki swiftly pulled down his pants and took off his nappy. He shoved it under his pillow and quickly fixed his pants.

The door flung open. Loki had his hands over himself and back away. “Father I..”

“Were you masturbating again!?” He yelled as he stormed towards his cowering son.

“I swear, I wasn’t!” Loki held his hands up in surrender.

“No Loki, you know what must be done.”

“But its not even bed time yet.” Loki protested but not as strongly as he would like. Odin gripped his wrist and began to drag him to the door.

Frigga stopped them in the hall. “Husband! What are you doing?”

“I’m taking Loki to the bathroom, as I said.”

She placed her hand on his to try and get him to let go of Loki. “He can go himself, he doesn’t need you.” Thor heard the commotion and came out of his room to the hall.

Odin ignored her and dragged him. Loki resited. “Father please!” he begged. Odin went to shove him through the door but Loki put out his arms and legs and gripped the doorway.

“Stop being a child!” Odin shoved him hard in the back and Loki fell through the door to the tile floor. Thor interrupted.

“Father, I will take responsibility.” Thor suggested.

Odin growled and Frigga slipped in between them. “Come husband, let’s get ready for dinner.”

Loki slowly got to his feet. Thor put his hand on his shoulder in support. Odin was unmoved. He then turned to her. “fine, but I’m waiting here till he is done.” He folded his arms.

Loki looked up at Thor then moved away towards the toilet. Loki stood with his back to his father and Thor next to him. he looked down and did nothing. Thor looked down then up to his eyes. “What’s wrong Loki?”

“I can’t go.” he said softly.

“You have to, or father will escalate in his punishment.” Thor tried to comfort him. Loki started to cry. Thor put his arm over his shoulder and whispered to him. “Please don’t cry. I will help you.”

Thor glanced over his shoulder to see his father still in the hall, watching them. Thor reached down and subtlety slipped out his own penis and started to pee. He then slightly louder than a whisper, lied. “There you go Loki. good boy.”

He glanced back and Odin seemed satisfied and left. Thor sighed heavy and finished. He put himself away then turned to Loki and his little brother suddenly hugged  
him. “Thank you Thor.” he softly cried.

“Anytime buddy.”

“I didn’t want to go when he wants me to.” Loki walked back to his room with Thor.

Thor closed the door and tried to be insightful. “Just let it happen for the next few days and it will be fine. He will loose interest in punishing you.”

“But I do need to pee.”

“Why didn’t you go?”

“He was watching. I was too nervous.” Loki shrugged.

“Well do you need to go now?” Thor took his hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

“Not really, I’m not busting. I will just go after dinner.” Loki stood up and fixed his clothes and brushed his short black hair. Thor smiled.

“You are always preening yourself like a cat.”

“You don’t.” Loki joked and then turned his hair brush on Thor’s tangled long blond locks. Thor tried to stop him, but didn’t really try that hard. Loki brushed him a few times.

“Ok, ok! Loki! Ok!” Thor grabbed his wrists. “My hair is fine.” Thor kissed his cheek quick and pushed back. “Let's go to tea.” Thor went to the door with his hand clutching Loki’s.

Loki relaxed and the giggled as they walked to the dining room.

__________-

Loki was a bit more comfortable around Odin as the night wore on. Loki sat next to Thor at the huge banquet table. The room was loud and everyone was singing and feasting.

Thor got sick of drinking out of a cup and started drinking from the pitcher. Loki was a bit more civil. He sighed as he looked out the window towards the garden. He then thought that his piss in the garden was the last time he went. He was regretting thinking he could hold it. It was never going to be a short dinner. Loki crossed his legs and tried to mask his growing discomfort.

Thor was being loud and getting very drunk. He was goating each of the guests near him to tell a better story than he. He whacked Loki hard on the back as he referred to him in a story. Loki couldn’t concentrate on the conversation.

All Loki could think of was the pressure building in his bladder. He whimpered slightly as he slipped his hand down the front of his pants and held himself. Thor sat down and finally stopped talking. He turned to Loki. “Hey you having a good time yet?”

“No.” He stuttered.

Thor leaned in close to whisper. “What’s wrong?”

“I have to go to the bathroom.” Loki whispered back.

“Just use your nappy.” Thor patted him on the back hard. “No one will even be able to tell.” Loki then shook his head.

“I took it off. I was worried Odin would strip me before to make me go and would see it.” Loki’s eyes filled with tears. Thor rubbed his back.

“Oh, Ok, um...” Thor looked around. “Can you make it to the garden? We can just piss there.”

“Yeah, I think I can. I will just cast a spell to try and calm my body a bit. But its hard.” Loki swallowed and slowly stood up. Thor stood with him. there was plenty of people standing around the table, drinking and chatting. They began to slowly move through them and were near the exit. Just a few meters to go. Loki felt much better.

He began to walk a bit more confidently. Then everyone one went quiet and Odin stood up at the head table. Loki and Thor froze and looked back.

“Friends, nobles of Asgard, I bring the closure of the solstice celebrations.” He boomed.

Thor looked a Loki. “Thank goodness.” The both whispered. Loki felt the pressure retuned. He breathed deeply.

“With the end of the this event we take note of the light overcoming dark...” Odin nattered on. Loki tugged Thor’s sleeve.

“Oh no, he’s going on one of his long speeches.” Loki looked distressed. Thor sipped his pitcher and agreed.

“Hold on Loki.” he whispered. Loki moaned softly as he felt the pressure become difficult to manage. Loki felt he could no longer move and wouldn’t be able to walk to the garden.

Odin looked down at Frigga then back to the crowd. “..as this has been celebrated for centuries and we realise that coming the end of this time we ..”

“Thor... Thor, I can’t hold it.” Loki clutch Thor’s arms. He moved his foot slightly and then grabbed the front of his pants. He was so sensitive. He felt if he moved he would wet his pants.

Thor didn’t know what to do. He then whispered. “I could carry you out to the garden. Can you hold a bit longer?”

Loki nodded. He squeezed as tight as he could. Then he shook his head. “I don’t know.” He was gripping himself so tight he didn’t know if he could let go long enough to undo his pants.

“Can you do an invisibility spell and I will get you out of here?”

“No, I cant now. Its taking all my power not to go.” Loki panicked. He felt the pain grow throughout his abdomen.

“I could hold the pitcher down and you could go I that.” Thor suggested.

Odin kept talking. “so tomorrow will be the next celebration, my youngest, Loki, he will have celebrated a milestone...” All eyes then turned towards Thor and Loki. Loki grew more stressed and Thor stood facing him. “Loki will be celebrating the 30th year that Asgard has circled the great tree of Yiddrasil..”

“No!” Loki cried out. Odin stopped and the crowd that wasn’t looking Loki’s direction now was looking at him. Loki began to urinate. Thor saw the clear liquid streaming through his fingers and running down his legs. Thor knew it was too late for his idea. He dropped his pitcher on the floor and grabbed Loki and carried him out as fast as he could.

Odin held up his hands and shook his head. “What are they up to now!”

The crowd then paused and the music started again and everyone went back to celebrating as Odin sat down.

Thor cradled him close to his chest as he ran out into the dark garden. He felt the warmth run down his stomach as Loki pissed on him. Thor got Loki into the garden and then went to help him with his pants. he pulled them down and his penis fell free of his grip. It bobbed around as the last bit of piss spurted out. but it was too late. Thor tried to console Loki and held him close, not worried that he now had been peed on.

“Ahh haaa! Mmmm nnooo!” Loki blubbered into Thor’s chest. His big brother rubbed his back then reached down to pull up his wet pants. Loki sobbed and felt so humiliated.

“Oh Loki, let’s get you back to your room.” Thor scooped him up and then carried him the short distance across the garden to their residence. He took him to the bathroom and began to help him undress. Loki slowed his sobbing and then looked at Thor’s stomach. He saw he must have pissed on him when he carry him away.

“I’m sorry Thor.” he reached out and touched his wet shirt.

“It’s ok. Its only pee. Its not acid or nothing.” Thor picked up Loki’s wet clothes and put them in the laundry basket.

_________-

Frigga turned to Odin. “Does Loki not want to celebrate his name day?”

“I don’t know. Maybe he’s just being his normal disruptive self.” Odin shook his head and they got up and began to walk through the crowd. “Perhaps we should ask their friends what Loki is up to.”

“Friends? Oh the warriors 3... well they are Thor’s friends.” Frigga corrected him.

Odin sighed. “Does he have any people he interacts with other than you and his brother?” Odin was annoyed. They approached the area where Loki and Thor was and a servant approach to clean up the mess. She picked up the pitcher and placed down her bucket. Frigga looked down at the puddle. It was not just the dark orange of the mead there was a mingling of a clear puddle. She realised what it was.

The servant was about to clean the floor when Frigga moved her hands over it and the mess disappeared. The servant looked up. “All-mother!”

“No sense in working tonight. Thank you anyway.” She dismissed her. Frigga walked with her husband to the garden.

“You know she could have cleaned that.” Odin suggested. “You can’t do everything around here.”

Frigga smiled. She realised Odin hadn’t seen that majority of the mess was a result of Loki wetting himself. She knew that Loki would need time. “What sat we go back in and keep this party going, the boys may come back soon.”

“Yes dear.” Odin walked past a servant and grabbed a glass and drunk it.

__________-

Thor stripped off his own wet clothes and stood naked with Loki. His brother was so different to him. Thor reached out and placed his hand on his shoulder. “Loki, it’s ok.”

Loki looked over at his bigger brother, both in mass and age. “Thor, you are so different to me.” he reached out with his long pale fingers to gently touch Thor’s muscular chest. “You are so much bigger.” He whispered. Loki looked over Thor. his eyes traced his long blond hair, cascading over his board shoulders.

His wide torso, his defined abs and obliques, down his ‘V’ to his groin. Thor’s large uncut cock hung like a club. His heavy testis were larger than any mortal man’s. Loki then felt inferior. He looked down at himself.

“Don’t be ashamed of yourself. I like you how you are.” Thor lifted up his chin and kissed his cheek. “Your perfect as you are.”

“If I was, then why doesn’t anyone want to be with me? you are fighting maidens off with a stick.” Loki wiped his eyes.

“I thought you hated people who were after sex with you for title and power?” Thor pondered.

“I am, doesn’t mean I didn’t at least for someone to show an interest. Its the principal of the thing.” Loki turned away and looked in the long mirror of his runner’s body. lean and not defined in any particular area. He tentatively held his penis and pulled it back, drawing the foreskin to revile his little pink head. Thor moved up behind him and hugged him around the chest and put his head over his shoulder to watch. “Thor, I look like a boy.”

“No you don’t.”

“my cock is not even as long as my fingers.” Loki was kind of depressed with his body image.

“Your fine.” Thor kissed his cheek and then slipped one hand down to fondle him. “You’re always bigger when you get aroused. It’s just cold in here.” Thor nuzzled his neck as he softly stroked Loki. “You’re not a boy.”

“No. Your right, my penis is so small that I might as well be a woman!” Loki sobbed. Thor turned him around and held him close. He had no idea that Loki was so ashamed of himself.

Thor leaned past him and turned on the shower. He then walked Loki into the warmth. Thor sighed loudly and he tipped his head back letting the water splash down on his face. Loki placed his head on Thor’s chest and wrapped his long arms around his waist.

They weren’t really washing, more just washing away their problems. Thor moaned as Loki moved. His cock began to fill with blood and Loki pushed back when he felt the erection against his body.

“Shit, sorry Loki, I always get hard in the shower, its just a habit from wanking in the shower every day.”

“What?” Loki pushed back at arm’s length and looked down at his brother’s growing and twitching cock. “You wank every day?”

“Yeah, I don’t get to fuck every day so I just wank instead.” Thor stepped back and rubbed himself subconsciously.  
Loki blushed and didn’t know where to look. He went to leave. Thor grabbed his arm. “Loki, if you play with yourself more often, you will feel better.”

“In here?”

“Why not? Its easier to clean up afterwards.” Thor began to stroke himself more intentionally. His cock was now fully up.

“I don’t know.”

Thor shrugged. “Well if you are not interested in staying, I’m gunna finish myself off and go to bed.” Thor resumed his focus on himself and Loki stepped out of the shower and dried himself off. he wrapped one towel around his waist and was drying his hair with another. He then paused as he heard Thor getting louder. He couldn’t believe he was masturbating.

“thor? must you?” Loki protested. Loki was not so much disgusted but embarrassed. He often heard him from their adjoining balcony when he had someone in his room. Thor and whomever he was fucking, were very vocal in their love making.

Loki went to leave when he saw Frigga at the door. “Mother!” Loki gasped.

She groaned at Thor who had not noticed her. she shared Loki’s sentiment about his frisky brother. Loki walked out and closed the door.

“Loki, are you ok? You left the party early.”

“I’m fine.” Loki walked back into his room and went to pick out some clothes, he found his mother had already laid out something for him to sleep in.

“Really?”

“Well apart from Thor not even waiting for me to leave the room before he stated punishing himself... yes. Fine.” Loki hung up one towel and brushed his hair. He walked over to get dressed but paused with his mother there.

“Yes, he has no shame.” She looked at Loki who was still. “Are you waiting for something darling?”

“No, fine.”

“I will tell your father you have already watched you go to the toilet before bed.”

“oh.” Loki muttered.

“After all, its kind of true.” She placed her hand on his back and rubbed him gently. He looked up in shock. “where did you put your wet pants?”

“wha..?” he exhaled in shock.

“Oh darling, I know you wet your pants at the function. I cleaned up your mess before your father found out.” She found him now suddenly hugging her.

“I couldn’t hold it. I feel so stupid!” He sobbed. She stroked his hair.

“Don’t worry darling, I’m figuring that’s why Thor carried you out. why you had a shower?” Loki stopped and sniffed and then looked her in the eyes.

He nodded. “Yes.”

“Ok, well you get ready for bed. I love you Loki.” she turned to leave and as she got to the door, Loki picked up the folded clothes on his bed and found a nappy under them. He thought he hid it under his pillow. She turned back. “I thought you might want one for tonight.”

He nodded and held it tight. She closed the door and Loki quickly lifted his pillow. His nappy was still there. He slipped his nappy on and pulled up his PJs and climbed into bed. He felt better now. Thor and his mother on his side. He knew he would be better now.  
________-


	3. Chapter 3

Loki woke with a cheeky grin. His nappy was wet and he was hard. He slipped his hand down and began to rub himself when the door opened. He froze in a panic. It was Thor.

He exhaled. “Don’t you knock brother?”

“Nope, haven’t in the past, not gunna now!” Thor laughed. He climbed onto Loki’s bed and lay beside him fully dressed. “Getting up? Or.. Oh parts of you getting up?” Thor lifted the covers and saw Loki’s hand down his nappy, clearly masturbating.

“Do you mind?!” Loki grabbed the covers and tried to keep himself covered.

“Father won’t like it that you are wearing your nappy... much less that you are wanking in it.” Thor taunted.

“What do you want?” Loki said softly in fear.

“Nothing.” Thor got up and stood next to the bed. “Yet.”

Loki’s heart sank. He was the one that did the manipulating. “Please Thor, don’t tell on me.” Loki begged.

“How much do you want me to not say?” Thor smiled.

“Please!” Loki started to cry. Thor couldn’t do it. He was not like him. Thor closed the door and walked over and hugged him.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you.” Thor kissed his head.

“I hate you.” Loki weakly punched him.

“No you don’t.” Thor pulled back the covers and looked down at Loki. He had his pants off and his nappy was soaked. “Look, I’m going to Midgard. I will get you some more nappies ok?”

“Can I come?” Loki sniffed.

“Ok, do you think father will let you?” Thor stroked his hair.

“I don’t care.” Loki climbed out of bed. Loki looked down at his wet nappy and he clutched his erection through his diaper.

“Well, I think you should get cleaned up first and then we will go.” Thor smiled and hugged him.

Loki sat on the floor and lay on his back. He looked up at Thor as he placed his hand on the front of his soaked nappy. “Thor...” Loki whimpered. “Can you change me?”

 

_______-

Thor paused for a moment. He remembered doing this to his newborn brother. Loki was a few years younger than him. He remembers mother letting him help. He had poked Loki a couple of times with the nappy pins, causing him to scream and Thor would run off and hide, awaiting punishment.

But Frigga never did. She knew he didn’t mean it. After a few years, when Loki was a toddler, Frigga stoped Thor from helping. She was trying to potty train him and Thor was being disruptive and jealous of the attention.

Loki picked up on that, and became very clingy to Frigga. Odin stepped in and help Thor vent his energy with a sword. He never looked back. He left Loki to be care for by his mother.

________-

Thor squatted down beside Loki he placed his hands on his nappy and was about to undo it. “You know, I used to do this for you when you were little.”

“I remember.” Loki lay compliant and somehow vulnerable. Thor undid his tabs and Loki raised his hips. Thor slipped the nappy out from under him and then tossed it in the bin. “Can you put a clean nappy on me too?” Loki cooed.

“I don’t have one. I thought this was your last?”

“So did I, but mother, got me one last night.” Loki pointed to his bed. “Under my pillow.” Thor grabbed it and smiled.

Loki fondled his little erection. Gently pulling on his foreskin. Thor gently grabbed his wrist. “You will have to stop playing with yourself if you want me to do this.” Thor dragged Loki’s hand from what he was doing.

“Ok.” Loki moaned.

He opened the nappy and slipped it under him and Loki held his knees.

He pulled the flap up between his legs and fastened the tabs. He then pulled Loki to sit up. “There you go, all dry now.” Thor pulled him in close with a hug.

Thor stood up, lifting his little brother to his feet. Loki smiled and slipped on his combat gear. His black and green coat with armour. Thor came up behind him as Loki then brushed his hair. “Brother, we are going to Midgard, not picking a fight.”

“I know, but I haven been in centuries. I just want to be cautious.” Loki was happy how he looked.

“Ok, so you ready now?” Thor held up his hammer. He put his hand around Loki’s waist and pulled him close. Loki held on as they flew fast to the Bifrost.

________-

They landed in the city. The heavy rain and storm covered their arrival. Loki looked around and saw Thor had shielded them from the rain. It was one of the few things Thor could control well. Loki saw the people running with umbrellas in the street. He then looked down at Thor.

“I think we need to change.” Loki moved his hands and they were now dressed in suits with long coats and carrying umbrellas. Loki opened his and looked up. “Brother, you are going to have let the rain fall on us or they will get suspicious.” Loki gestured to those who were avoiding the rain.

“Oh, yeah.” Thor opened his umbrella and the rain came down on them. They walked out of the ally to the street. “Where to now brother?”

“Um, I’m not sure. I guess we go to the nearest shop and see what diapers they have?” Loki started walking up the street.

They came across a large department store with many people coming and going. They stepped inside and shook out their umbrellas and closed them. They looked around, there were hundreds of shops.

Thor sighed and turned to a woman with lots of bags who looked like she was done shopping for the day. “Excuse me ma’am. Which shop can we by diapers in?” Loki looked concerned and subtly griped Thor’s arm, he didn’t want anyone to know.

“Second floor about the fifth shop from the escalators, ‘Baby land’.” She pointed and Thor smiled.

“Thank you.” she went on her way and Thor turned to Loki. “See brother? Not as shameful as you think. Wasn’t it you who told me there was millions of people on Midgard who used them?” Thor seemed chuffed with himself.

Loki followed shyly. Thor road the escalator with a big smile. He saw the shop and took Loki’s hand and dragged him to it. Thor walked in and Loki paused. It was not what he expected. Thor began looking through the shelves. He held up a tiny onesy.

“Brother look! I remember when you were this small!” Thor seemed to be clucky with all the baby gear. The female shop assistant was drawn to the handsome man baby shopping.

Loki followed but was concerned.

“Can I help you sir?” She smiled and his rugged good looks.

“Yes, I need to buy some diapers.” Thor said proudly. She patted his arm, then smiled of his muscles under his suit.

“What type, we have bamboo, disposable, cotton...” she began to point to the different brands then Thor cut her off.

“Ones that will fit my little brother.” Thor pointed to Loki with a broad smile. Loki went red, he was so embarrassed and he stormed out of the store. The shop assistant was a bit taken back.

“Oh, I think you have the wrong shop. We only cater to infants.” She then realised that Thor meant well but was clueless as he was blonde. “You need to go over to the chemist for adult diapers.” She said softly.

“Thank you.” Thor then realised that he had embarrassed Loki and went after him. “Loki! Loki wait.” He grabbed his arm. Loki pulled away. His eyes were full of tears. “Hey what’s wrong?”

“Leave me alone.” Loki tired to keep his feelings in. last think he needed was to destroy the store in a tantrum and have Odin know they were on Midgard.

“Hey, we went to the wrong store, apparently the adult diapers are in that shop there.” Thor placed his hand over his shoulder and Loki looked up. “I’ll go get you some. You wait here ok?”

Loki didn’t respond he just sat down on the bench. Thor bounded off to the chemist and began to look around. He raised his eyebrows in surprise. Loki wasn’t lying when they said there was so many different types. Thor picked up a packet then put it back and grabbed another.

A shop assistance came over to him discreetly. “Sir, do you need some help?”

This time Thor wasn’t as loud, not draw attention to Loki. “Um, my little brother needs diapers. I don’t know which ones... wait.” Thor looked up and darted out. “I’ll be back!”

Thor ran over to Loki. Loki stood up and saw his hands were empty. “You didn’t get any?”

“Not yet, what brand are they?”

“Huh?” Loki looked confused. Thor then grabbed Loki and dragged him behind a stall and pulled down his pants and looked at his nappy. Loki tried to stop him but Thor was too strong. Thor pulled up Loki’s pants and kissed his cheek.

“Thanks brother. I’ll be back soon.” Loki stayed behind the stall, hoping no one saw. He peered out and Thor was going back to the shop.

The assistant turned to see Thor approached him with a smile. “He wears depends.”

“Ok, which type?” The assistant asked.

“Oh, I don’t know..” Thor was about to leave when the assistant stopped him.

“Wait.” He walked Thor over to the shelves. “Is it for little accidents of overnight heavy use?”

“Um overnight.” Thor responded.

“Is it for bladder incontinence or do you require support for bowel moments?” He narrowed down the brands on the shelves. Thor looked at the different types.

“Um, what?” he didn’t understand.

The assistant tried to spell it out. “Does he have to use the nappy for all body functions or just when he urinates.” Thor then realised what he was talking about.

“He..” Thor then thought about it. He didn’t know if Loki was just pissing in his diapers. “Um.. The one for everything.” Thor sort of blushed and realised Loki’s embarrassment. The assistant handed him a packet of diapers.

“They are not as discreet as the base pair, with the plastic coating and all, but these will not leak even with a heavy bowel movement, or heavy overnight wetting.”

Thor smiled. “Ok, I’ll get a couple of packets of these.”

“Do you need wipes or anything as well?” the assistant asked. Thor looked confused again.

“Um what are they for?”

The assistance handed him a pack of baby wipes and some talc. “These are for cleaning him afterwards. So he doesn’t get a nappy rash.”

“Oh. Yeah, we will need those too.” Thor carried the items with the assistant to the counter and he then paid. Thor walked out with a couple of large bags that hid what he had purchased. He handed them to Loki.

“Thor?”

“I got you a couple of packs. He said they won’t leak when you go to bed and if you have to take a shit too.” Thor tried to sound supportive.

“What? I don’t need to do that.” Loki tried to hush Thor more than he was.

“Oh, well if you need to do more than piss, you will be fine.” Thor smiled, Loki peered in the bag.

“Humm..” Loki felt a pressure growing as his groin tingled.

“What is it Loki?”

“I need a piss.”

“You can go in your nappy, no one will know.” Thor reassured him. Loki looked around worried that someone could tell. But they couldn’t.

“I’m worried Thor.” Loki whispered. Thor led him down where there wasn’t many people and there was a closed shop. They walked down under the escalators out of sight.

“It’s ok. No one can see you here. And if you want, I can change you. We have more diapers now.” Thor squatted down and Loki followed suit. They were well hidden and it was slightly dark. Loki gripped the front of his pants. Thor lifted his hands off.

“Loki, just go. Don’t be worried.” Thor cupped his cheek.

Loki moaned softly and Thor could hear the soft hiss of him pissing hard into his nappy. Thor smiled and touched the front of Loki’s pants to feel the warmth spread.

“See no leaks.” Thor kissed his cheek. Loki was more relaxed. “So shall we keep shopping?”

“Ok.” Loki walked out of their hiding spot with Thor and they looked around a bit more.

After about an hour of non-productive shopping. Thor thought of something. “Hey, I’ll be back, I want to go get some stuff. Meet you at the Bifrost site?”

“Well I’m hungry, so I’m gunna get a bite to eat.” Loki took a bag and began to walk to the exit.

“Ooh. Me too. Get me a hotdog or two brother.” Thor smiled and took one of the bags. Loki shook his head and walked off.

Thor walked back to the baby shop.

__________-

Loki looked around, he couldn’t see any hotdog vendors. He was about to give up and go to the Bifrost site when Thor came up behind him. “Oh, Thor, sorry, no hotdogs.”

“Sure there are, you just have to find them!” Thor opened his umbrella and they walked down the street. Sure enough Thor was right. There was one on the corner.

“I don’t know, he looks closed for business.” Loki suggested.

“Nonsense!” Thor approached the man with a fifty. “Six hot dogs with everything please.” The man stopped and took the money. He began to make the dogs and Thor scoffed one before he finished making the rest.

Loki took one and stared at the weird topping and gave it a sniff.

“Relax brother and eat!” Thor was on his second and Loki ate the dog. It actually tasted good and he and Thor quickly ate three.

Thor wiped his mouth on the sleeve of his coat. Loki smiled. “Ok, they tasted better than they looked.”

“Want another?” Thor asked. Loki shrugged.

“Ok just one more.”

Thor scoffed another two and Loki slowly savoured his as they walked. Thor pestering him for a bite. Loki knew he wanted it and deliberately took his time.

Loki felt a bit uncomfortable. His nappy was rubbing and was a bit sore. He felt like it was chafing a bit.

They got back to the landing site and took off back to Asgard.

_________-

They laughed as they got back to Loki’s room and they pulled out the pack of diapers.

Thor laid out some of the things he brought from the baby store. Loki looked angry at him. “You bought a baby bottle?”

“Yeah, I was hoping to feed you, like I did when you were smaller.” Thor was keen to rekindle their youth. Loki not so sure. Thor filled it with mead and screwed on the nipple. “Come on, you could be my baby brother again.”

Thor smiled. Loki pouted. Loki grabbed the packet on nappies and opened it up. He examined it. It was bigger and more durable than the one he was wearing. He read the instructions and how absorbent it was. Loki began to undress.

Thor stood watching and when Loki was just down to his shirt and nappy, Thor grabbed him and scooped him up and sat on the couch with Loki on his lap. Thor shoved the nipple in his mouth and Loki eventually started to suck.

Thor smiled and Loki relaxed a bit. “Good baby.” Thor kissed his forehead.

Loki pushed his hand away. “Well if I’m your baby, you better change me.” Loki pulled at his nappy which was now quite uncomfortable. Thor helped him up and then grabbed a towel and laid it out on the bed. He put a clean nappy open on it and then picked Loki up.

He gently lay him down and handed him the bottle. Loki raised his knees to his chest as Thor undid the tabs. He carefully took off the wet nappy and tossed it in the bin. Loki’s groin was now peppered in little red spot and was tender. Thor the picked up a baby wipe and on first contact the alcohol reacted with his broken skin and Loki cried out.

“Ow! That stings! What are you doing to me?” Loki cried.

“I’m sorry, you just have a rash.” Thor stopped cleaning him and just put power on him instead. Thor gently patted Loki’s genitals and his got a giggle out of him. “That feels better huh?” Thor then fastened the new nappy.

Loki sat up. It was a bit crinkly. Thor handed Loki his pants and he helped him slip them on. Loki looked in the mirror and there was only a very slight bulge. But this was covered by his jacket.

Thor put the rest of the things away and took the now empty bottle from Loki. “Do you want another?” Thor unscrewed the top.

“Yes please... daddy.” Loki said with a naughty smile. Thor handed it back then scooped up Loki and sat him on his lap. He began to rock him gently and Loki relaxed. He began to drift off. He finished the bottle and Thor put a pacifier in Loki’s mouth.

He moaned and suckled it quietly with a smile. Thor gently brushed the stray hair on his face and kept rocking him.

The door to Loki’s room opened and Frigga walked in. she saw Thor comforting Loki and she smiled as she saw her son’s as they were when they were nice and small. She walked over and Thor looked up and put his free hand to his lips.

“Shhh mother, he’s sleeping.”

“Thor, thank you for caring for him.”

“He’s nice when he’s like this.” Thor continued to rock and cuddle Loki.

“You both were.” She placed her hand on Thor’s shoulder in support. “What is that in his mouth?”

“I got it from Midgard, it’s so he doesn’t suck his thumb.”

“Ok.” Frigga never had a problem with the boys sucking their thumbs. They grew out of it very quick. Mostly cause Odin would smack their hands when they did. She saw Loki stirring. “Is he ok?”

Thor looked down and Loki scrunched up his face and woke up and clutch his stomach. “Oh Thor, I don’t feel good.” He moaned. He stood up and went to walk away when he squatted down suddenly and he moaned loudly.

Thor stood and wondered what was wrong and then they heard Loki’s bowel bubbling. He began to let a little string of farts then they sounded very wet. He had diarrhoea. Loki groaned as he filled his nappy with the smelly liquid. His stomach ached as he found he had no control over how fast it was being expelled.

Loki cried and began wiping his tears. The sharp pain only subsided slightly as he expelled the fluid. Frigga went to his side. “Oh darling, are you sick? Don’t worry, I clean your pants for you.”

“He’s wearing a nappy, so he will just need to be changed.” Thor suggested.

“But..”

“We went shopping on Midgard and I bought him some that were for his if he messed his pants.” Thor helped Loki stand. “Loki, did you want me to change you or do you want mother to do it?” Thor began to undo Loki’s pants and slipped them off.

Thor looked in his pants then down at the large brown patch at the back of his nappy. “Hey, you didn’t leak.” Thor congratulated him. “Come on, I’ll change you.” Thor went to the draw and go out a clean nappy and placed it down. “First let’s take this one off.”

Loki lay down on the towel and Thor undid the nappy. He turned his head. “You sure made a stinky mess!” Thor took the dirty nappy away and began to wipe him. Loki cried as it still stung. Frigga came over.

“Stop Thor, he has nappy rash.” She took the wipes and cleaned Loki off without it causing him any pain. She went through lots of wipes thoroughly wiping him off. She powered him and put on the new nappy. “He will need a bath to clean him properly, and to air his bottom.”

“Ok.” Thor picked Loki up. “Do you want a bath?”

“I still feel sick.” Loki moaned.

“Ok, when you feel better. I will wash you later.” Thor held him close.

“Mother...” Loki begged.

“Oh dose your tummy hurt?” she placed her hand on his belly and rubbed it.

“NNoo....” Loki buckled over. “My bottom hurts more.” He moaned as the combination of his nappy rash being irritated, but the stinging pain from his anus. He sobbed and he couldn’t stop it. His body pushed even though he didn’t want to. He felt his loose stool rush out of him again.

Frigga stroked his hair. Loki was so embarrassed by the sounds his body was making, not to mention the smell.

“Mother, I can’t heal myself... please help me...” Loki cried.

“I can’t darling. You have to let your body get rid of the poison. If I heal you know it will stay inside you and you will go through more pain before you get better.” She hugged him and stroked his hair.

Loki gripped her dress tightly as she knelt beside him. Thor patted and rubbed his hand on his back. He began to feel better as the worst was now over.

The door to the bedroom opened and Odin stood shocked. Loki squatting with his back to him, wearing just a nappy and a t-shirt. Frigga and Thor were comforting him.

Frigga stiffened, she was waiting for his tirade. Odin stormed towards them. Before Loki could react, Odin grabbed his arm and pulled him from his mother’s grasp. Thor jumped up to grab Loki’s hand but was sent backwards by a powerful spell.

“You want to be a baby?!” Odin screamed at Loki who was struggling to stand. “I will make you a baby! Permanently!” He shoved Loki down and sent a spell at him and Loki felt his whole body electrify then calm. He looked around and Frigga ran to him.

Loki sat against the wall shocked and confused. Odin glared at him then gave him a smirk. Frigga placed her hands on him.

“Loki, darling, are you ok?” She brushed his hair back and kissed his cheek. He looked up and smiled and went to talk.

He knew what he wanted to say. “Mother, I’m ok, I think.” But that’s not what she heard.

“Darling?” She looked perplexed. She just heard a nonsensical babyish voice from her son.

Thor walked over and looked at the stress growing on Loki’s face. “Mother is Loki ok?” Thor leaned down and took his hand. “Loki, hey are you ok?”

“Thor...” Loki thought. He saw the shaking head of his brother. “Thor, please hear me...” Loki sobbed.

Thor turned to his mother. “He just doesn’t know any words...”

Loki started to cry. He felt this strong feeling inside him that it was the only way he could communicate. He cried and cried. He cried loudly as he felt he was shouting his pleas to them, but they only heard his sobbing and baby talk. Thor turned to Frigga.

“Father has taken away his mind. He’s now just a baby.” Thor stood up and helped Frigga to her feet.

Loki reached up to him and begged. Thor reached down and lifted him up. Loki clung to him. Thor felt his legs gripping him tight. He leaned back to look him in the eyes.

“Hey little brother. Do you know who I am?” Thor said softly to him with a smile.

Loki tried to talk but no coherent words came out. Loki sniffed and burred his face in Thor’s long hair. Thor slipped his hands under him and felt his soiled nappy.

“Suppose we best change you again and give you a bath.” Thor carried him back into the bedroom.

Frigga placed her hand on him and Loki turned to look her in the eyes. He saw how upset she was. “My little boy! Oh!” she tried to heal him but her spell didn’t work.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a picky of Loki and Thor. And for the astute perverts out there.. yes that actualy is Tom's body, from the underwear ad he did... Im sooooo naughty!
> 
> I figered the story needed a "Cover page"


End file.
